Gutt
|Video Games= Ice Age: Continental Drift (video game) |Books= TBA |Voiced by= Peter Dinklage }} Gutt, under the alias of Captain, was a Gigantopithecus that took to being a self-styled master and captain of the high seas, taking whatever food he could find by theft and hoarding it with the help of his crew. Biography Gutt roamed the oceans of the world aboard a ship fashioned from ice. Out at sea, he encountered a number of animals, all stranded, and took it upon himself to rescue them so as to make them his crew, after which they took to a piratical lifestyle and raided ice floes with other creatures, taking a saber-tooth tiger named Shira as his first mate. Among those in his crew were an elephant seal named Flynn, a kangaroo named Raz, a rabbit named Squint, a Blue-footed booby named Silas, a badger named Gupta and a boar named Dobson, all of whom he had rescued from peril. Gutt also attempted to enlist a number of castaway animals, among them a mammoth named Manny, to join the crew. They refused, and ended up responsible for the loss of Gutt's ship and bounty, an action which caused Gutt to pursue the mammoth and his fellows out of vengeance. In time, Gutt's attempts at revenge against Manny caused his downfall as the ape lost his ship, his crew and all his bounty and was caught by vicious sirens. Early Life Gutt, having undergone a rough relationship with his own parents back home, who never showed him much love or affection, chose instead to live out on the seas on a massive ice floe that he fashioned into a ship with the use of trees, rocks, and vines. Having established his ship, the ape found a number of animals that he had rescued and brought them aboard his ship, where, out of debt for saving their lives, they pledged themselves as his crew, Shira being appointed as Gutt's first mate, with Flynn as his second. Ice Age: Continental Drift - The Official Magazine, p8: "Motley Crew!" Gutt's crew went on aiding him in scouring the world for whatever fruits and vegetables, deemed their "bounty", they could find. Gutt felt that, as the world was changing and "going under", the only means of survival was to loot whatever he and his crew could to live and thrive out at sea. These animals the ape deemed his own family, though, due to his own strained relationship with his family, his temper remained volatile and harsh. At some point in his life, the ape began to use his claws as weapons to gut foes, which earned him the name "Gutt". New Crew At some point, Gutt and his crew captured Scrat, who was lost at sea, half-swallowed by a fish and had found a map of sorts, etched onto an acorn shell, which led to a land rife with acorns: Gutt and his crew forced the saber-tooth squirrel to board their ship as a captive. Later, the pirates forced Scrat to dance on the decks with the fish still attached. Further on, while at sea, a member of Gutt's crew, a blue-footed booby named Silas, brought news of other animals out at sea stranded on an ice floe: a mammoth, two ground sloths and a saber-tooth tiger. Registering this, Gutt declared that the four mammals' marooning in his waters was a tragic event, which he loved greatly. Taking action, and with the intent to enlist the mammals into his crew, Gutt set a course for the ice floe, where his crew latched onto the floe by flinging down skulls on vines so that they latched onto the ice floe. Gutt, climbing down the vines nonchalantly, called down to the animals on the ice floe that the waters they were in were swarming with pirates and that they were fortunate to have been found by Gutt and his crew first. Explaining his motives, Gutt was mocked by a small rat and flung the rodent into the water in annoyance before continuing. Gutt stated that out at sea, there was no land and that their "ship" belonged to him. With that, Gutt ordered his crew to attack the animals on the ice floe. Gutt himself managed to knock the largest of them, the mammoth named Manny, unconscious with a large boulder of ice. Loss of Ship Gutt had an unconscious Manny tied to a large tree that formed his ship's mast. As Manny was coming to, Gutt appeared and extended his foot as a "hand of friendship". The ape then explained his plans out at sea with the help of his crew in the form of a shanty: Gutt, proclaiming himself as the "master of the seas", had rescued all those "lost souls" in his cadre and recruited them as his own piratical crew of animals, sailing through the seas, taking whatever foods they could find as they would treasure. Manny derided Gutt's name, to which the ape explained that it ws not based on his stomach but rather his jagged sharp claws. got him the name "Gutt", with Sid, one of the ground sloths, not understanding Gutt's moniker. Gutt then demonstrated on Sid how he used his claws to obtain his name: with the use of his sharpened claws, Gutt would eviscerate other creatures, demonstrating it on Sid without harming him. Regardless of Gutt's offers, Manny turned the ape down, declaring that no one would stop his return to his family. Gutt's calm demeanor quickly disappeared into a look of pure evil, stating to Manny that his family "will be the death of you." . The ape then tried to make them walk the plank. Gutt then ordered his first mate Shira to prepare the plank for the castaways to be jettisoned off of, forcing them all to walk the plank off the ship and into the ocean, where angry narwhals awaited them, ordering Sid to go first. At that moment, Gutt halted the walk, to Sid's temporary relief, so that Granny, the older sloth, would go first, offering his hand in an oily manner to help the old sloth move. As the two were about to walk the plank, Manny, along with Diego, the saber, worked out how to escape their bonds and toppled the ship to the side, preventing the sloths from falling into the waters. Gutt noticed this and angrily leaped forward, pulling out his sawfish skull blade and engaging Manny in a duel, in which Manny fought using his tusks. Manny gained the upper hand and brought the mast that he was tied to crashing down on the ship's deck, splitting the iceberg in half. Gutt himself held on with his claws as the ship was split in two, lamenting his lost bounty of food as it fell into the ocean. As the ape held on, he spotted Manny and the others on the other side of the iceberg and snarled angrily. The ape held onto a floe of ice that had once been his ship, along with the others in his crew, save for Shira, who was missing in action. Gutt then angrily called out to Flynn, who thought he was drowning, that the seal was a sea creature and couldn't drown, before directing his ire towards Gupta, who suggested running himself as a white flag of peace, smacking the badger. Flynn then called out that Shira was lost, but Gutt dismissed this, instead ordering Flynn to swim them all towards land. New Ship Furious about the loss of his ship, Gutt and the remainder of his crew reached an island and stopped at Switch-back Cove, a bay there were familiar with in which they found enough ice to carve a new ship. Enslaving the native hyraxes to build the new ship and to bring more food aboard, Gutt lashed out at the small mammals with a whip fashioned from bones and vine, calling out for them to finish the ship by sunset or suffer. The following day, Shira returned to her captain, having been kept as a captive by Manny and the others. Gutt put on a falsely relieved attitude at seeing her alive when she revealed that she washed ashore with Manny and his friends. Gutt then eagerly asked her whether she caused the mammoth pain and suffering for his actions, but Shira responded that the saber in Manny's group impeded her. Upon hearing this, Gutt branded his first mate a failure, calling out that he needed a real action-worthy crew, instead only having "kitty cats and bunny rabbits". Gutt then ordered Shira to bring the saber down or die in the attempt, relieving her of her rank as first mate and giving the position to Squint. Shira, attempting to explain what Manny and the others had planned to Gutt, was interrupted by the sound of a conch horn, and Gutt, leaping forward with a spyglass fashioned from a conch shell, spotted a number of free hyraxes in the distance, rallied up to fight. Gutt, however, laughed derisively upon seeing their tiny size in the distance, but quickly stopped laughing once he heard a second, louder trumpeting, which brought the silhouette of a mammoth: Manny. Gutt, filled with ire for what Manny had done, rallied his crew to action, rushing forward to do battle with them all, but calling Flynn out on his lack of a weapon, as the seal thought a spoon would be a useful weapon. Gutt led his crew into battle, armed to the teeth, and the pirates reached the mammoth, stopping cold in their tracks as the hyraxes fled the scene, flying off on leaves. Squint, who eyed Manny's apparent silhouette, rushed in with his blades to tear the mammoth to pieces: instead of a mammoth falling, a large melon with branches tied to its sides fell down. In anger, Gutt stomped the melon, destroying it as he spotted the real Manny quickly making off with the ship. Gutt and his crew rapidly chased them, but Manny and his herd outran them, reaching the ship first. Gutt whistled for his narwhals, who came quickly, and the ape jumped on their back, quick to resume the chase. Manny, however, tilted a nearby ice floe on its side in the water, blocking the narwhals from reaching the herd. Gutt continued his chase, eventually reaching a long ledge where he ran after the ship, only to be tripped up as Shira, in a turncoat move, pushed large ice blocks in Gutt's path, causing him to lose his footing and be launched into the air towards the ship. Gutt nearly had the ship in his grasp, but instead fell down hard on his back, landing on a patch of ice. Sweet Revenge Enraged at having lost his ship again, Gutt's anger was stoked all the more as he watched the hyraxes and the herd taunt him at their escape. Gutt, however, quickly set his sights on a giant ice wall. With a tremendous roar, he dislodged a massive chunk of it with his bare hands, which quickly fell into the ocean and resurfaced. Gutt harshly ordered his crew to board at once and whistled once more for his narwhals, who stuck their tusks into the back of the ship and pushed it on. Shira stepped forward to apologize to Gutt, but Gutt would not hear of it, declaring that, once he caught the herd, he'd have a saber-tooth's skin hanging on his wall, regardless of whose it was. Gutt further declared that Manny had cost him his ship, along with his bounty and, to further it all, the loyalty of his crew. Setting a course for the continent, Gutt declared that he would destroy Manny, along with all that he loved. To crown his retribution against Manny, Gutt dubbed his new ship the Sweet Revenge. Herd vs. Pirates Gutt reached the continent before the herd did, destroyed the land bridge and took Manny's family, consisting of his wife Ellie and their daughter Peaches, hostage, along with all the other herds of animals that were led away from the continent by Ellie. Gutt held a shark-tooth dagger to Peaches' throat, introducing his new ship, the Sweet Revenge, on which Ellie was tied up and restrained by Gutt's crew. Manny called out to Gutt that he would willingly turn himself in if Peaches was spared, which Gutt dismissed, but regardless allowed Manny to board the Sweet Revenge. Manny came aboard Gutt's ship to exchange himself for his daughter, but the Gutt went back on his word, stating that Manny took everything from him and the evil captain intended to do the same. Manny tried to charge at the evil captain, but the crew quickly lassoed him. Just as everything seemed hopeless, at that moment, Peaches' friend, a molehog named Louis, stood up to the big ape, demanding that he release Peaches. Gutt, amused at Louis' gumption, accepted the challenge laughingly, ordering Gupta to let the molehog have his blade. Gutt then openly laughed at Louis, who could barely pull the blade out of the ice where it stood, but stopped his laughter once he saw that Louis pulled the blade out. Calling for Louis to fight, Gutt stood by, watching as Louis flung the blade into the air, where it fell into the ice: Louis instead burrowed through the ice towards Gutt, where he leaped out at once and smashed a heavy piece of ice on Gutt's foot, the pain making him release Peaches. Gutt called for his crew to attack as Manny and Peaches escaped their bonds. During the fight, Gutt chased Diego into the masts and got the upper hand as he, Raz and Dobson cornered Manny and Sid. Gutt stood ready to attack when Precious, Granny's pet whale, arose from the waters, and Sid positioning himself on her blowhole, directs the sprays of water to blast away Gutt's crew, one by one, with only Gutt dodging them, now not caring about his crew. Ellie still remained tied up on the Sweet Revenge and Manny rushed in to save her, but was stopped by Gutt, who cut the mooring lines that connected the two ships. Dragging his clawed hand on the icy surface of the ship, Gutt moved closer to Ellie, but was knocked aside by Peaches, who swung on a vine and gave the evil captain a powerful swinging kick, knocking him into an ice wall on the Revenge. Final Showdown Manny rushed in to escape with his family, but Gutt blocks his path; the two stopped in their tracks long enough to watch as massive chunks of the continent's cliffs came down hard and fast into the oceans, bringing chunks of land surging up from the waters, which split the Sweet Revenge into pieces and lifting Manny and Gutt hundreds of feet high. As the ice chunk that they stood on slid down the ice, Gutt produced his sawfish skull blade and Gupta's tooth dagger, splitting the sword in half down the middle, and dueled with Manny, declaring that the oceans were his to control, and swings his sword at the mammoth, barely missing his eye. Manny, however, took the upper hand and blocked Gutt from attacking by standing on his arms: Gutt then clawed Manny's feet, broke loose and jumped up, swinging on a passing branch and over a land bridge brought up from sea. Gutt landed a kick to Manny's face, and then takes out a heavy log to finish him off. But Manny jumps onto the very back of the ice, acting like a seesaw, launching Gutt upwards. Manny catches the log and bats Gutt to the rock wall, sending the evil ape flying far, far, away into the distance. Downfall Gutt flew through the air, landing on an ice floe, where he laid in pain, watching as a number of fins swam past him. At that moment, something shining caught Gutt's eye: in front of Gutt was a massive seashell where a female ape with flowing blonde hair lay amidst a bounty of fruits inside. The female ape called out to Gutt that they could rule the seas together and Gutt, smitten, swam closer to the female ape, reaching the seashell. At that, the female ape revealed her true nature: she was really a siren casting an image and seized Gutt by the face, pulling him into the shell as it snapped shut, trapping the captain inside as more sirens swam towards them. All that could be heard of Gutt were shouts of pain. Personality and Traits Gutt showed a short temper when provoked, as well as the capability of grim humor at the expense of others. To newly-caught animals, Gutt put on an oily, patronizing persona to entice them to join his crew, but quickly took on a harsh, angry tone with those that caused him trouble. Gutt cared about his crew more as means to an end than as actual comrades or even loved ones, though this care was scant, demonstrated through his willingness to abandon his first mate Shira at sea when she was lost. He was narcissistic and enjoyed showing off his status as captain, even leading a song dedicated to himself. As a Gigantopithecus, Gutt was a large, sinewy primate, that, despite his bulk, was capable of swift movements, such as the ability to climb virtually any surface, if the need arose. Gutt often made use of all four of his limbs, for his legs had hands rather than feet, and he could stand on his arms to gesture with his legs and hand-feet. On all four hands, Gutt sported a number of yellowing claw-nails, with which he got his name: when dealing with malcontents, Gutt would gut them with his claws. Gutt sported a scalp of black hair which resembled a tricorne hat and a greying beard on his face, which was topped with a mouth full of gold and yellowing uneven teeth. Along with this, Gutt's back fur tapered over his frame at the back, resembling a pirate captain's coat. When the need arose, Gutt would engage others in battle, using a sawfish skull to fight as one might use a sword. Gutt also displayed massive physical strength, being able to split a huge iceberg apart without assistance in order to create a ship. Gutt is also prideful, clever, aggressive and demanding, he is captain of his crew and no one has questioned him (Though that's most likely out of fear of his wrath). Also, mention that he is short-tempered and has a grim sense of humour. He is also cruel, murderous, sadistic and ruthless. He likes to take advantage of his crew and he'll hurt someone if they don't get what he wants. He was willing to leave his first mate Shira simply because it was inconvenient for him since he was going to build a new ship. Gutt treated the innocent hyraxes like slaves even cracking a whip at them. Gutt was so evil and ruthless that he was willing to kill Manny's family just to get back at him. Appearances *''Scrat's Continental Crack-up Part 2 *Ice Age: Continental Drift'' **''Ice Age: Continental Drift (video game)'' Behind the Scenes Gutt was voiced by actor Peter Dinklage. Jeremy Renner was originally picked to voice Captain Gutt, but was unavailable to voice the ape; it was later decided that Peter Dinklage would fill the role and voice the villain. In an interview with Peter Dinklage, it was suggested by Dinklage himself that Gutt's harsh nature might have stemmed from his relationship with his mother and father, who might not have shown him enough affection growing up, leading Gutt to see his crew as more of a family than anything else. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONas5RQUPXM Interview with Peter Dinklage Captain Gutt was initially written as a bear, but designer Peter DeSève had a hard time designing an ursine villain, thus suggesting that he be made a primate, which was thought of as more versatile. http://peterdeseve.blogspot.com/2012/07/decade-has-now-passed-since-i-did-my.html Peter DeSève's Blogspot Trivia * Gutt is the first Ice Age villain since Soto, the main antagonist of the first film, to be truly evil, since Cretaceous & Maelstrom & Rudy, the main antagonists of the second and third movies, were predators by nature, while Soto & Gutt both acted on personal motives. However, while Soto cared for his pack and wanted to kill the baby because the humans wiped out most of his pack, Gutt doesn't care for anyone but himself and can be considered to be more evil. * It was never revealed if Gutt was eaten by the sirens or if he survived, making the only main Ice Age villain who's fate remains ambiguous. However, with Blue Sky making the fifth Ice Age movie. It is emplored that they would reveal whether or not Gutt is still alive for Ice Age: Collision Course. Even if Gutt did survive, ''he doesn't have anything left of his crew or ships, so he's harmless now. References Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Category:Mammals Category:Characters Category:Presumably Deceased characters